1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin display, and more particularly, it relates to a thin display comprising a stand member supporting a display portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
A thin display comprising a stand member supporting a display portion is known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-301211, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-44778 (1996), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-336433 and Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 63-153675 (1988), for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-301211 discloses a thin display comprising a display portion and a stand for supporting the display portion. In this thin display described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-301211, a first end of the stand is mounted on the center of the back surface of the display portion, while the display portion is supported in a state so inclined as to recline against the first end of the stand. The body of the display is held through the bottom surface of the display portion and a second end of the stand with respect to a receiving surface.
The aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-44778 discloses a handle-stand for a miniature liquid crystal television. In this handle-stand for a miniature liquid crystal television described in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-44778, both ends of a U-shaped handle are mounted on both side surfaces of the miniature liquid crystal television respectively. The bottom surface of the miniature liquid crystal television is so placed that the body of the miniature liquid crystal television is horizontally held, while the miniature liquid crystal television is supported in a state so inclined as to recline against the handle when the same is inclined.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-336433 discloses a thin video instrument comprising a cabinet including a cable cover serving as a lid member of a cable connecting terminal on the back surface thereof and a thinly formed display portion stored in the cabinet. In this thin video instrument described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-336433, a hinge is provided on a first side surface of the cable cover while a grip having a hole is provided on a second side surface thereof, and the grip of the cable cover rendered is usable as the grip of the instrumental body when the cable cover is opened. The cable cover is so sized as not to vertically or horizontally protrude from the display portion when the same is opened.
The aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 63-153675 discloses a portable television comprising a television body and a handle serving as a grip of the television body. In this portable television described in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 63-153675, the handle serving as the grip of the television body stores a speaker, while the television body is so formed that the overall bottom surface thereof is placed on a receiving surface.
In the thin display described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-301211, however, the display portion supported in the state so inclined as to recline against the stand cannot be held unless the same is regularly inclined by a prescribed angle. Therefore, the display portion cannot be held perpendicularly to the receiving surface.
In the handle-stand for a miniature liquid crystal television described in the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-44778, the bottom surface of the miniature liquid crystal television (display portion) is so placed that the miniature liquid crystal television is horizontally held. If the display portion is thinly formed in this structure, therefore, the thin display portion cannot be held by simply placing the bottom surface thereof when arranged perpendicularly to a receiving surface. According to the aforementioned structure, therefore, the thin display portion cannot be held perpendicularly to the receiving surface.
In the thin video instrument described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-336433, the cable cover does not protrude from the display portion, and hence the instrument is not easy for the user to carry.
In the portable television described in the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 63-153675, the television body is supported through the overall bottom surface. This document neither discloses nor suggests a structure for adjusting the angle of a thinly formed display portion, and is premised on a structure different from that of the present invention. Therefore, the portable television described in the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 63-153675 does not even have such a problem to be solved by the present invention that it is difficult to adjust a display portion to an angle desired by the user, and lacks motivation for a means for solving this problem.